Revelations
by paddle-without-boat
Summary: Duo concocts a game of 'truth', including alcohol. What secrets will be revealed? Yaoi content, of course. .


****

Revelations

Warnings: 3+4, 1+2, language, hentai, angst, OOC 

I don't own anything pertaining to Gundam Wing or it's characters, okay? 

Duo sat on a purple beanbag on the floor. The others followed suit - Quatre on green, Heero on red, Trowa on blue, and Wufei on black. 

"You know the rules. Now, I've chosen a fairly light alcohol for this, so it'll last longer. Still, expect to get smashed before it's over. Remember - only the _truth_. If I can't lie, you can't." 

Heero grunted as usual, while Quatre eyed Duo nervously. Consuming alcohol was against his religion, but he had broken other rules... Besides, Duo would never let him slide. The said baka rummaged around under the couch, pulling out a box.

"Inside this box I've got 5 squares of colored paper. The person with the corresponding beanbag goes first. You may _not_ have 2 sequential turns, however. So, grab a shot and lets begin!"

Duo closed his eyes tightly, shaking the box. He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. Green.

"Okay, Quatre, you first. Make it a good one."

The blond chewed his lip. "Um...uh...I've never...had brown eyes?"

Duo snorted, Heero rolled his eyes, Trowa raised an eyebrow, and Wufei mimicked Duo.

"Well, Wuffie, that's you."

"Maxwell! Don't call me that! My eyes are black!"

"Sure, man, whatever." Duo drew again. "Blue. Trowa?"

The tall pilot was silent a moment, then spoke. "I've never been betrayed."

All five pilots drank to that one.

"Hmm.blue again...nope, lets do...black."

Wufei huffed. "I've never had the nickname 'baka'." Duo glared, but drank a shot.

"Thanks, _Wuffie_. Okay, um, Quatre again."

They all stared at him, daring him to say something stupid. He gulped. 

"I've...never been kissed by a girl."

Duo, Wufei, and Trowa drank. Quatre stared at the latter.

"Purple. Alright, that's me! Hmm.I've never had a crush on Relena."

To everyone's surprise, Heero didn't make a move. Duo grinned smugly.

"_Really_, Heero? Well...uh, red!"

Heero smirked. "I've never stood in the bathroom, in my _underwear_, singing show tunes." He looked pointedly at Duo.

"Damn you, Heero." He gulped a shot. Turning redder than Heero's beanbag, poor Quatre also drank.

"Quatre?" Wufei grinned. "Who's next, Duo?"

"Blue." Trowa shrugged. A phantom of a smile betrayed his stoic mannerism.

"I've never stood and watched someone sing show tunes in the bathroom." Duo laughed, making sure Heero drank. Gingerly, Trowa also raised his glass. Quatre stared at him in embarrassed shock. "Um, now who?"

"You, Quat-man."

"Oh, okay...I've never kissed my laptop goodnight." Heero drank, the promise of death in his eyes. Wufei almost choked laughing, while Duo tried and failed not to double over. 

"Baka, I'm drawing this one." Heero yanked a square out. "Wufei."

"I've never dressed as an onna, _Maxwell_." Duo grinned, drinking. "Don't knock it 'till you try it, ne Quatre?" The blond paused mid-sip. "I was four. It was my sisters' faults!"

"Heero, your go."

"Hn. I've never tried to kill a fellow pilot." Everyone but Trowa and Wufei drank. Quatre bit his lip until it nearly bled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, taking his shot. Trowa's eyes narrowed, locked on Heero. _How dare he make Quatre feel guilty again._ Duo quickly drew a color. "Quatre, it's your turn."

The Arabian sighed. "I've never hit a girl." Heero, Duo, and Trowa drank.

"Self-defense," Trowa explained to a wide-eyed Quatre. Wufei made a disapproving sound.

"Err...red again."

Heero stared at the blond boy a moment. "I've never truly regretted trying to kill another pilot." The Arabian went pale, but took a shot. Trowa relaxed. _Thank you, Heero._

"Are we done yet, Maxwell?"

"Nope! Quatre!"

"I've never been in love," he answered sheepishly. Trowa stared at him as the Arab drank. He watched the other three do the same, then reluctantly followed suit.

"Trowa?" the blond said tentatively, but was ignored.

"Heero."

The perfect soldier paused. "I've never masturbated in my gundam."

"What?!" Duo burst out laughing, especially when Wufei drank. "Geez, Wufei, even _I'm_ not that sick!"

"I'll kill you, Yuy." He motioned for Duo to draw.

"Heh heh, Wufei, your turn." The Chinese pilot grinned evilly. "I've never been aroused by Duo." Duo happily took a drink. "Yup, I'm so hot I turn myself on!"

Muttering under his breath, Heero also drank. Duo stared at him, suddenly thoughtful. Quatre took the box from him. "Trowa?"

"I've never...loved another man."

Duo quickly took a shot, as did Heero. Quatre blushed furiously and drank. At this, Trowa smiled, also drinking. Only Wufei stayed still.

"Quatre."

The blond fidgeted uncomfortably. "I've never hurt the one I love most."

Each pilot paused, then drank - all except Trowa.

"Now who? Ah - Heero."

The Japanese boy carefully studied the others. Finally he chose. "I've never been in love with a green-eyed person." His gaze shifted to Quatre. The boy looked down, violently taking a shot. He refused to return Trowa's scrutinizing gaze.

"'Bout damn time! I've never been in love with my gundam!" No one drank. "Aw, come on, Wuffie! Drink up!"

"Shut up, Maxwell."

"Blue." 

Trowa looked at Quatre. "I've never been in love with a blue-eyed person." The blond blushed. Duo took a shot, as did Trowa. The latter drank slowly, eyes fixed on Quatre the entire time. The blond squirmed. "Who's next, Duo?"

"Wufei."

After having watched the previous exchanges, he leaned back resolutely. "I've never been in love with Trowa."

Quatre paled visibly, eyes round with fear. After a moment, his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once again before quickly taking a shot. Trowa's eyes widened in understanding. _Green eyes. Boy. Me?_

Duo gave Wufei the ultimate death glare, which impressed even Heero.

"Okay, _Chang_. It's Heero's turn."

Heero winked at Quatre (very OOC, ne?).

"I've never been in love with Quatre." His eyes bored into Trowa's, daring him not to drink. The green-eyed pilot stared at Quatre, who was looking at the floor as his tears hit it. Trowa gently lifted the boy's chin, forcing him to look at him. He smiled, taking a drink. Quatre's eyes widened, uncertainty seeping in. Seeing this, Trowa carefully leaned forward, giving Quatre a light kiss.

"Um, okay...new subject, ne? Wufei."

"I've never had sex. Period."

Duo grinned. "Sorry babe, I'm 'extra virgin'." 

Wufei took a drink. Just when Duo was about to draw, Trowa also took a shot. Quatre blinked, feeling upset. "Trowa?"

Duo interrupted, however. "Heero, your turn."

"...I've never been raped." 

The question took everyone by surprise. Before anyone could say anything, Heero drank. Duo made a pained noise. Quietly, Trowa took a shot. "I'm sorry, little one. I've never...not willingly." Bright blue eyes met green.

"It's not sex unless it's mutual. Rape doesn't count, Trowa. Even Heero knows that."

Duo pondered Quatre's statement, then looked over at Heero. His gaze was met with cold, emotionless blue eyes. Duo shuddered. "Quatre. Green."

The boy wiped his eyes furiously. "I love you so much, Trowa."

Wufei snorted. "That's not a question, Winner!"

"Aw, shut up, Wuffie. I'll draw again."

"That doesn't count, Maxwell!"

"Sure does. Oh, and it's your turn now."

"Humph. I've never...seen Heero naked." The perfect soldier in question glared, while Duo blushed and took a shot. "Ahem...well...oh shit, it's Heero's turn."

"I've never wanted to have sex with Wufei."

Duo made gagging noises while Quatre gaped. Trowa actually looked bemused. Thankfully, no one drank. It was Trowa's turn.

"I love you, too, angel." Quatre beamed happily, looking for all the world like the sun.

"Barton!!!"

"Sorry, Wu-man. Heero?" The latter grunted. "I've never played a game this stupid." 

He and Wufei gladly drank, while Duo pouted.

"I don't think it's stupid," Quatre offered. Trowa looked at him lovingly. "Not at all."

"Thanks a lot, Heero. Trowa, go."

"Alright. I've never been in love with...Duo."

Heero visibly flinched. He quickly took a shot and lied back, muttering about a 'stupid game'. Two violet eyes widened incredulously. They blinked, then their owner decided to grin and act like nothing had happened. He gave Trowa a wink, then continued.

"The floor's all yours, red."

"Hn. I've never had a wet dream about...Quatre." The Arabian flushed as Trowa took a shot but nearly fell over when Duo did as well.

"What? A boy can't have a wet dream about his best friend?"

Heero clenched his fists. That was _not_ the result he had expected. Duo cleared his throat timidly. "Um...green."

"Oh! Uh, me? Okay...I've never...been hit by the one I love." He turned to Trowa, who offered him a small smile. Duo, Heero, and Wufei all drank. "Next, Maxwell."

"Kewl, purple. I've never hated myself." Each pilot paused thoughtfully and took a shot.

________________________________________________________________________

By now, they were getting pretty drunk. The questions became sillier, the participants more daring. "Black."

"Hm.I've never...been this drunk!"

Heero, Wufei, and Quatre took shots. Duo was grinning - he'd been _much _drunker. Trowa shook his head. He wasn't quite drunk - yet. He drew for Duo. "Green."

"I've (giggle) never slept (giggle) ...naked!"

Wufei fell over as Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre drank.

"This is a dishonorable game. I forfeit. I'm going to sleep."

Duo's eyes gleamed. "_Naked?!_" 

"..." Wufei left and Trowa began to help Heero clean up. Duo yawned, winked at Heero, and stated, "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack - _naked_."

Trowa shook his head defeatedly. Some things never changed.

__

Owari?


End file.
